Felicidad
by Aritzee
Summary: A pesar de ser tan diferentes, al fin y al cabo, somos dos almas gemelas destinadas a conocerse. KxF! Introducción a... erm... ya sabes que? One-shot!


_Historia Alternativa._

_Érase una vez __cuatro personas que vivían en dimensiones diferentes._

_Una de esas personas era un mago, que provenía de una gélida dimensión llamada Celes._

_Otra de esas personas, era un gran guerrero, que venía de la dimensión de Japón. Un sitio donde el clima primaveral reinaba durante casi todo el año._

_Y las dos personas restantes, que solamente eran unos niños, venían del país de Clow. Un sitio desértico donde hacía mucho calor. La chica, era la princesa de ese país, y el chico era simplemente un arquitecto._

_Juntos, con Mokona, partieron hacia un largo viaje hacia la búsqueda de los recuerdos de la princesa de Clow._

_Al principio los lazos entre compañeros no eran muy fuertes, pero las cosas fueron sucediendo, encuentros se llevaron a cabo, llevando así a crear una amistad muy fuerte entre los miembros del grupo._

_Todo fue gracias al hitsuzen._

_Pero el destino, ya se sabe, puede ser impredecible._

_No fue hasta muy avanzado el viaje, cuando el mago y el guerrero se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, habían logrado cambiar juntos, eran almas gemelas, pero a la vez eran personas completamente distintas._

_Pero al fin y al cabo, eran almas gemelas predestinadas a conocerse._

_El viaje se iba complicando, cosas sobre el pasado de Fye iban saliendo a la luz, pero eso no hacía que Kurogane odiase al mago, si no que tenía el efecto contrario, cada vez quería protegerlo aún más._

_Pero un día Fye decidió que no tenía por que sufrir más, no quería sufrir por un amor que nunca podría tener. Así que decidió acabar con su vida de la manera más 'feliz' que hay: ser matado por el ser que amas._

_Así que Fye hizo todo lo posible para hacer que el guerrero se enfadara con él. Le llamaba apodos, le mentía, le hacía malas pasadas, y se alejaba cada vez más de él._

_Pero Kurogane ya había sabido todo lo que planeó Fye, así que solo dejó que las cosas pasaran._

_Hasta que un día Fye se resignó y decidió suicidarse lo antes posible. Pero Kurogane decidió que eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso, y puso las manos sobre las del mago, así evitando que se apuñalase en el corazón._

"_¿Por qué?"- preguntó el rubio._

"_Por que quiero tener la oportunidad de hacerte feliz."- respondió el moreno._

_Fye lanzó el cuchillo al suelo. No podía creérselo._

"_¿Enserio quieres hacerme feliz? Pues entonces…"- decía mientras rodeaba el cuello de Kurogane con los brazos.-"Quiero estar a tu lado durante todo lo que resta de mi vida." Kurogane le devolvió el abrazo, quería hacer algo más…_

_Pero aún no era el momento._

_xXx_

_Desde esa noche Kurogane y Fye estaban siempre juntos, siempre se apoyaban el uno con el otro, se abrazaban cuando uno de los dos estaba deprimido… Se amaban intensamente, pero no se habían atrevido a decirlo aún._

_Una noche, como era habitual últimamente, Kurogane y Fye se quedaron charlando hasta muy tarde, hablando sobre todo y sobre nada. Hasta que Kurogane decidió que era el momento._

_Rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus fuertes brazos, y espero que Fye intentara escapar, pero lo único que hizo fue rodear el cuello del Ninja con sus frágiles brazos._

"_Te amo."- susurraron los dos a la vez. Por lo que se sorprendieron e incluso sonrojaron._

_Pero decidieron que eso no fue un problema, e hicieron lo que los dos deseaban tan intensamente, se besaron._

_Fue el primer de cientos de besos que hubo esa noche. Una noche en la que el amor reinó en el mundo._

_Al día siguiente, Kurogane despertó de una noche sin sueños. Por que todos se habían hecho realidad unas horas antes._

_Con cuidado de no despertar al mago, salió de la cama y se vistió, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían los mocosos, pero no era a ellos a quienes buscaba, si no a Mokona, tenía que hablar con la bruja._

_Un reflejo salió de la gema de la criatura, proyectando la imagen de la bruja de las Dimensiones, Yûko._

"_¿Se puede saber que queréis a estar horas?"- preguntó algo molesta la bruja._

"_Tengo un deseo."_

"_Bueno, supongo que ya sabrás que deberás pagar un precio…"_

"_Sí, pero vayamos al grano, ni deseo es… que Fye sea feliz."_

"_Mmm… Hacer feliz a una persona a la fuerza requiere un gran precio…"_

"_¿A-a la fuerza?"_

"_Pues claro, tu pides el deseo y Fye es feliz… ¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres?"_

"… _Yo…"_

"_Kuro-sama. ¿Qué haces?"- una nueva voz irrumpió en la habitación._

"_Fye, yo…"- pero el mago le cortó._

"_Kurogane, no hace falta que pidas ese tipo de deseos, estando así como estamos, estoy perfectamente. La felicidad no es una cosa perfecta, son acciones, o objetos, o personas, o cualquier cosa que te hace sentir bien, que te hace sentir como en casa… Aunque esto no te lo debería decírtelo yo, ¿no?, si eres tu quien me ha enseñado todo eso…"_

_Kurogane se quedó sin palabras. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue avanzar hacia el rubio y besarlo intensamente, demostrando a todo el mundo como le amaba y dándole también por haberle recordado el verdadero significado de la felicidad._

_**Notas "importantes": "Desde el hospital…"**_

Ja,ja,ja No os preocupeis no me he muerto, pero es que soy la pupas y me he hecho un esguince en el tobillo, suerte que no ha sido gran cosa y he podido volver esta tarde a mi casita :3 dulce hogar!

Como siempre, dedicarlo a las personas que siempre me revisan… Gracias!

Besazos.

Aritzee.

PD: os ha gustado este formato de escritura? Rogaría que me dijeseis algo, ya que quiero escribir de todo y bien variado.


End file.
